Show Me How to Live
by DollyDarko
Summary: Red-X gets stuck in a bad situation, and meets a lost girl. There's more to her than meets the eye, and he's trying to figure out what that is while teaching her what it's like to live. I'm rating this M, early chapters aren't graphic but later on it might be.


Show Me How to Live chapter 1.

I was looting the last few items in a case when something caught my eye. Near the center of the store was a necklace, diamonds placed all along the platinum chain, and in the center of it all was unmistakably a Red Beryl gemstone. That piece alone would keep me fed for a long time. Sure, disabling the security system wasn't a challenge, but I'm not one to take my time during a job. _I have to be quick._ I made my way over to the glass case ready to empty it and get away before anyone saw me, when suddenly there was an explosion from the front of the store.

The blast had thrown me into the case covering me with debris and shattered glass. I stood up, steadying myself after dizziness struck me. "What the hell was-" I was interrupted by the approach of a the smoke emerged Adonis, and following him was Billy Numerous with a group of clones (as if he needs help making a fool of himself).

"We'll, looks like we're not the only ones with our eyes on this place. Great minds think alike." Adonis said, smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself. A competent thief wouldn't have blown up half the store he was trying to rob." I teased. _Why do I care? Now is my chance to get the hell out of here and let these idiots take the fall for my crime._ "I'd like to stay and chat but, going to jail isn't part of my plan." I went to hit the button on my belt to teleport away, and was met with a punch to the gut by Adonis.

"You dare insult Adonis?!" He shouted, face full of anger. _Does this guy really speak in third person?_ Adonis raised his fist to deliver another blow when it was struck by a birdarang.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I get the feeling you weren't planning on buying those jewels. Looks like your five finger discount won't work today." _That voice..great. The Titans are here._ Standing there was none other than Robin and his team. "Red-X," Robin saw him hunched over and was now looking at him curiously, "Stealing diamonds with Adonis and Billy Numerous? Times must be hard." He joked.

"Actually Chuckles," I stood up straight to meet his amused stare, "I still work solo. Dumb and Dumber over there were just crashing my party." I look towards Adonis,catching him scowling at my comment but his focus remained on the Titans. "I don't remember inviting you either."

"Doesn't matter, you're going down just the same," Robin was serious now, obviously not in the mood for games. "TITANS, GO!" Robin set his eyes on me and charged. I threw a smoke bomb to the ground and ran while I still had cover. _I have to get out here._ I was hiding behind a display, thinking about my options. _I can try the vents, but that's a slow way out._ I looked over my shoulder, Cyborg was standing in front of the gaping hole where the front door used to be; Robin hadn't found me yet and the others were taking care of Adonis and Billy Numerous. _I could probably use my suit's cloaking device_ _to get past them, then I'm home free._ The cloaking device doesn't offer complete invisibility; It simply captures real-time images of what's behind me and places them in front of me. Someone familiar with it, like Robin, could see through it but the others would be clueless.

I hit the button on my utility belt hoping it still worked after the hit from Adonis. I looked down at my hand and watched it disappear. _Perfect._ With that, I ran towards the entrance carefully avoiding the fights happening around me.

"Leaving so soon?" A kick to my side sent me flying into a pillar. Robin landed on the ground, pulling out a birdarang and quickly threw it at me. It hit my belt, some sparks gave away my cover. "Gotcha." Robin said, clearly satisfied with his aim. One thing about their "fearless leader" was that he always knew how to ruin my damn day . It was then I noticed the invisibility was going in and out, and not in the mood for a fight I decided to keep running. _I don't have time for this, I need to repair my suit._ I've learned to pick and choose my battles, I wasn't about to risk my reputation over some necklace.

I headed to the nearest alleyway, looking for an entrance to a sewer. Behind me I heard a voice yell, "Don't forget about me! You can't capture me so easily " That's definitely Adonis. _Well, I never thought that idiots inferiority complex could do some good._ Looking back I saw him throw Robin down the street, away from my direction. I continued running for about five minutes, no luck finding an escape. Up ahead I saw a large metal gate that looked easy enough to climb. Overhead I heard the sounds of a large bird, circling the sky. _Beast Boy._ I ran to the gate, getting over it with ease. Further up I saw statues, trees, and..rocks? _Those are tombstones,_ I realized. _I ran into a damn cemetery?_ I started to approach the nearest mausoleum. _I can lay low there until they give up._ Breaking the lock on the door, I headed inside.

Sitting down, I mulled over everything that transpired that evening. _How could I have let that happen?_ It was a simple heist. Robbing a jewelry store is hardly a task for me anymore, it was supposed to be an in and out situation. Except tonight it landed me in the center of a shit storm. I can't teleport away, all I can do is run. I don't remember the last time I felt this stupid, like an amateur. If my employers hear about this I may be out of work for awhile. No one wants a thief that gets their ass kicked by someone like Adonis. _The second those idiots showed up I should have left._ The sound of shuffling outside caught my attention.

"Seriously Rae, I think I saw him run into the cemetery." Beast Boy insisted, but apparently Raven had thought otherwise.

"We haven't seen or heard anything so far, it could been some teenager sneaking in on a dare." Raven was getting frustrated. "It's late, and from we gathered he didn't even take anything with him. This is pointless."

They were right, I remembered I did drop my bag after the explosion. All of this was for nothing. "Robin said he wants us to find Red-X. So at least we could try to see where he's headed." Beast Boy was trying to stand his ground, but deep down he felt the same way. Robin always got like this when a criminal wasn't caught. It would eat away at him and although he would never admit it aloud, everyone knew Robin feared failure. Growing up constantly tested and judged by the only family you have changes a person.

"Over there Rae! I knew it!" _Oh fuck._ Footsteps were rapidly approaching and I knew I was caught, reaching for a throwing star I was ready to fight. "There's someone in the woods, that's gotta be him!" _Wait, what?_

"Beast Boy! Wait!" Raven shouted, "Don't go without me, just try and see him from the sky and I'll head into the woods." She knew sending Beast Boy into the woods alone wouldn't work, he watched Swamp Creature 3 last week and didn't sleep for days. He's a total scaredy-cat, but if he could actually catch a glimpse of the person from a bird's eye view we would know if it was Red-X. Beast Boy looked disappointed by it, but knowing it was the right decision he shifted into a crow and took to the sky. Raven jogged over to the forest and began her search.

 _How the hell did I get that lucky? I feel like celebrating._ I was sure to wait a few more minutes before leaving the mausoleum. I slowly crept around the building, trying to see if both them were out of sight. _The coast is clear,_ I concluded. I began making my way to the entrance when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Diving behind a tombstone, I listened to hear if was the Titans again. I couldn't hear anything else, peeking over the tombstone I noticed a girl about ten yards away, staring right at me. I froze. Her black hair was a little past her shoulders, framing her slender face. I'm not sure if it was the moonlight but her skin looked sickly pale, almost like alabaster. But what froze me in my spot, unable to move, we're her eyes. Black. Pure obsidian eyes with a white dot where her pupils should be. This girl looked like what nightmares are made of.

"Hello," she said quietly, making small steps towards me. "Are you the one those people were looking for? Why were they after you?" She had the faintest smile, which took me off guard considering how cold her appearance would make her seem.

"What are you?" I asked bluntly. A look of hurt followed spread across her face. Maybe she's a new metahuman in town; it would explain why she didn't know about the Titans. The question took her totally off guard, as if she had no idea how she looked.

"We'll I'm a person, just like you." She responded. "Why would you ask me that? Did I do something wrong?" _Yeah_ , s _he's insane._

I stood up and started to back away slowly. "Ya know, I don't think I have much time to talk. I have somewhere to be." _Anywhere but here._

"Please don't go! I don't know where I am,this place is scaring me. Can you help me?" The girl pleaded with him, she started to close the gap between them. _Did I hear her right? SHE was scared?_

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?" Looking at her again, she did look sick. Like malnourished, and tired. If she's being serious and doesn't know where we are, should I help her? "How did you even get here?" _What am I doing? I should be running away._

"It's a long story, I'm from-" but she was cut off when we heard people approaching. I grabbed her and we hid. The Titans were back, so it seemed. I could be almost home by now if I just thought with my damn head.

"Sorry Raven.. I guess I was seeing things. Let's just tell Robin we're calling off the search." Beast Boy sounded defeated. Their leader wasn't going to be happy, but in all fairness he could look for Red-X himself if it mattered that much.

"We tried Beast Boy, let's go home." Raven added. He really did try, I almost felt bad for him. They never take him seriously. I realized I still need to get out of here. I have alot of work to do, and I have no money. I need to fix my suit so I can get money and in order to get money I need my suit. _Life is shitty, then you die_. I look to my right and the girl is still sitting next to me, watching me expectantly.

How am I gonna get myself out of this? "So, what now? Do you have somewhere you can go?" She looked down pondering my question. _She said she didn't know where she was, if I point her in the right direction maybe I can get rid of her._ She didn't seem like much of a threat but her appearance still made me uneasy. Looks can be deceiving, but I'm in no position to take risks. Hand to hand combat only gets you so far against someone who could have a superpower.

"I had a home, I can't go back though." She still wasn't looking at me, "Honestly I really don't know where I am..I've been inside my whole life." she sighed. I couldn't imagine what it was like being trapped inside your whole life. She did look lost, and I don't know what to do in this situation. I've learned from external experience to not trust easily. It's people you love the most who cause you the most pain.

 _I better not regret this. "_ Listen, this normally isn't my style but if you come with me I could probably find someone who can help you." Her face lit up, it seemed like she wasn't used to help.

"You're really going to help me?" Her voice was full of hope and a smile was plastered across her face. This girl really didn't know where she was, and I'm a thief but I'm not a monster. "Thank you so much, I know we've only met but even if you just help me understand where I am I'll feel alot better and we can go our separate ways."

"Alright. Well then, come with me. Stay close, I don't like slowing down for others. _I hope to God she isn't a crazed serial killer. Although if she does have a power she can be of use to me.._ I stood up and began walking to entrance as she followed. "We need to stop at my place. I need to fix my suit, I can't keep walking around town hoping the Titans won't see me.

"O-okay. Thank you for your kindness." _Thank you for your kindness? I'd hardly call this kindness._ When you plan on exploiting someone's ability (if she even has one), to further your own personal gain you don't normally expect a thank you. Although, in her defense she doesn't know my true intentions. "I never had the opportunity to answer your question. My name is Hope, and I really don't know where I come from." She appeared honest, although I couldn't help but sigh. We continued our way to my place, the sooner we get there the sooner I can figure out a solid plan to fix what's mine and figure out what is going on with this Hope girl.

"Well, once we get where we're going there's something I need you to do for me." I looked back at her to make sure she was keeping up. _This isn't gonna be easy._


End file.
